In a wireless propagation channel, a multi-path wave is generated other than a main wave due to a reflective object and other objects. Accordingly, it is necessary for a receiving apparatus of a radio signal to eliminate the effect of the multi-path wave. The ATSC (Advanced Television Systems Committee) standard which is a standard for digital television broadcast in North America, South Korea, and other countries adopts single-carrier modulation. It is for this reason that receiving apparatuses in the ATSC standard is designed to use adaptive equalizers, unlike other broadcast standards such as OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) adopting multi-carrier modulation.
Generally, in single-carrier modulation, adaptive equalization is performed in a time domain. However, in the adaptive equalization in the time domain, convolution operation is necessary for filtering and updating coefficients, and the circuit size increases as the tap count increases.
In response to the problem, there is a technique for performing the adaptive equalization on a time-domain signal in a frequency domain, instead of the time domain (for example, see PTL1, PTL2, and NPL1). According to the techniques disclosed in PTL1, PTL2, and NPL1 (hereafter referred to as “related art”), adaptive equalization is performed after converting a time-domain signal into a frequency-domain signal by the Fast Fourier Transform. Furthermore, according to the conventional technology, a signal in a frequency domain alter the adaptive equalization is converted into a time-domain signal by the Inverse Fast Fourier Transform. In a reception apparatus using a single-carrier modulation signal according to the related art is capable of improving reception capacity while suppressing the increase in the circuit size.